Traidora a la sangre
by Garaella
Summary: Las cosas pequeñas son las que dan verdadero sentido a la vida. Que a tu familia no le guste, no quiere decir que no se deban hacer, y más si las vives con la persona a la que quieres.


¡Hoooooola!

Aquí traigo el **Amigo Invisible** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**, que es mi regalo navideño para **Nortia**. Espero que te guste, al menos un poquito, porque a mí me ha encantado escribirlo, a pesar de que en algunos momentos se me ha resistido ;) Espero haber recreado lo mejor posible a los personajes, tal y como te los imaginabas tú. Era la primera vez que escribía sobre esta pareja y sobre los Black, así que espero haberlo hecho de forma decente.

Y ya no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que lo disfrutes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que aparece en los libros de JK Rowling, son propiedad de esta, yo solo los uso para divertirme y crear historias a partir de ellos. No me lucro con esto y no tengo pensado hacerlo.

**Plagios:** Está terminantemente prohibido copiar esta obra, ya sea fragmentos o completa. Yo solo publico para esta web y si me entero de algún plagio, este será denunciado al lugar propicio.

* * *

><p>Había salido hacía más de una hora de casa, diciéndoles a sus padres que se iba a pasear con algunas amigas por el centro de Londres. Por supuesto, tales amigas no existían. Había huido para encontrarse con Bob, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde los últimos meses. Sus padres no entendían ─ni entenderían─, qué la impulsaba a acudir a verlo cada dos por tres. Lo quería y ellos no podían aceptarlo. A veces Isla pensaba que se asemejaban a un burro que tiene que tirar de un carro y al que le habían colocado una cabezada que sólo le permitía mirar hacia delante. Pues sus padres eran igual: sólo le permitirían estar con alguien que fuese mago de sangre limpia. Y Bob no era un mago de esos, ¡ni siquiera era mago! Era un muggle que había conocido tiempo atrás, en uno de sus paseos por el puerto. Y desde el primer momento se había quedado fascinada con él: por su cabello desordenado, por sus ojos, por su carácter desenfadado, por cómo la trataba… Isla nunca había sido una persona como el resto de su familia, compartía algunos de sus principios porque los creía así, otros fingía compartirlos pues no le apetecía tener problemas en casa. Y conocer a Bob hizo que se replantease todo lo que le habían enseñado. Hasta tal punto de que en la actualidad eran pareja. Y sus padres eso no lo toleraban.<p>

Y así era su situación, tenía que poner estúpidas excusas para encontrarse con él. De momento la jugada les estaba saliendo bien, pero a saber cuánto les duraría. Ella prefería no pensar en eso y aprovechar el tiempo que tenía en esos momentos para estar con Bob. Pero Bob volvía a llegar tarde. ¡No tenía remedio! Como buena Black que era, Isla podía llegar a ser muy irritable y orgullosa. La irritaba que la hiciesen esperar y que muchas cosas no se hicieran como ella quería. Y la falta de puntualidad era una de ella. Pero nunca lo iba a demostrar. Aunque Bob siempre se acababa enterando de su enfado. Solamente la delataba el hoyuelo que se le formaba encima del labio, signo de que quería sonreír por verlo, pero que no podía por su orgullo.

Isla miró por vigésima vez la esquina de la calle, con la esperanza de ver el pelo castaño de Bob, en vano porque no había rastros de él. _Se habrá quedado trabajando _se repetía una y otra vez. A Bob le gustaba mucho trabajar, pero eso ya era excesivo. ¡Habían quedado desde hacía más de veinte minutos! Bufó sonoramente mientras daba suaves golpecitos en el suelo con el paraguas que llevaba en la mano para protegerse del sol.

─Señorita Black… ─dijo una voz tras ella. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Era Bob, sin duda. A la chica no le dio tiempo a preguntarse por dónde había venido ni nada más. Solamente sonrió y se acercó a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su sonrisa, intentó borrarla, quería que él viese que estaba molesta porque él la hubiese dejado plantada. No tenía derecho a hacer aquello.

─ ¡Veinte minutos has tardado, Hitchens! ─le reprochó en voz alto, colocando los brazos en jarras para demostrarle que sí estaba molesta─. ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que mi padre te había perseguido!

─Me entretuve con una máquina…no era mi intención ─lo decía despacio, mientras contemplaba a Isla casi sin pestañear. Esto provocaba que la chica se pusiese a veces nerviosa, no entendía por qué alguien como él se podía fascinar tanto por ella. Poco a poco Bob fue acercándose más a ella, hasta que quedaron apenas a unos centímetros─. ¿Me perdonarás?

Toda la respuesta que recibió de Isla fue ver cómo rodaba los ojos. Para ella Bob ya no tendría remedio ninguno. Bob decidió entender eso como un "sí, te perdono" y se acercó para darle un suave beso. Luego le tendió el brazo para que se agarrara a él, y cuando Isla se agarró empezaron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad.

No tenían un lugar fijo al que ir: podían ir tanto a una cafetería muggle como al mismo Callejón Diagon. En la parte muggle de Londres estaban más seguros pues ningún miembro de la familia Black pisaría territorio muggle a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Así que ese día decidieron ir a una cafetería que estaba cerca de dónde vivía Bob.

─Isla… ─empezó Bob, mientras sujetaba la puerta para que la chica pasase antes que él.

─ ¿Sí, Bob? ─en su tono de voz había curiosidad. Él solo le hablaba así cuando quería pedirle algo importante. Y no sabía qué podía ser.

La pareja tomó asiento al final del local, allí nadie los molestaría. Bob volvió a mirar a Isla, quedándose embobado unos segundos.

─ ¿Podrías hacer magia?

Bob adoraba ver cómo Isla era capaz de hacer magia. Aunque fuese el hechizo más sencillo que esta conociese. Le encantaba, punto. Al principio sí que no le gustaba nada ese hecho, era como anormal. Incluso se planteó dejar de ver a la chica, pero desechó la idea enseguida pues no era capaz de dejar de ver a Isla. Entonces acabó asumiéndolo: si la magia formaba parte de Isla, y él amaba a Isla… ¿por qué no aceptar lo que ella era? No era difícil. Y lo hizo bien, ahora la magia era algo que lo apasionaba. A pesar de no poder hacerlo.

─ ¿Para qué quieres que haga magia? ─protestó ella en voz baja, no quería que nadie lo escuchase. A menudo se quedaba un poco descolocada cuando Bob le pedía que realizase magia. ¿No se suponía que debía temer a aquello? Debería. Era un condicional, no tenía por qué cumplirse.

Isla levantó la vista para mirar al chico, encontrándose con esos ojos azules y verdes que la traían loca, no podía negarle nada. Y para añadirle la guinda al pastel, él estaba esbozando aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la chica. Así no iba a poder negarle nada. Detestaba ser como un libro abierto para Bob… eso no era justo. A ella le costaba saber qué le pasaba a él por sus reacciones.

─Oh, ¡por Merlín! Está bien ─la chica rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con la varita, un simple palo a vista de los muggles, y apuntó con ella hacia el azucarero─ _¡Wingardium leviosa!_

El azucarero se levantó unos centímetros sobre la superficie de la mesa. Isla movió un poco la varita, haciendo que el objeto oscilase en el aire, haciendo distintos movimientos. Bob se dedicó a observarlo todo con la boca abierta.

Isla soltó una sonora risa y por la pérdida de concentración el hechizo se rompió, haciendo que el azucarero se cayese en la mesa, desbordando todo su contenido.

─No pasa nada, yo lo limpio ─se ofreció él.

Isla con una sonrisa en la cara negó con la cabeza, apartando las manos de Bob para apuntar de nuevo con la varita, esta vez a la mesa.

─ _¡Fregotego!_

Todo quedó limpio de nuevo. Y Bob se quedó también sorprendido. Ese hechizo no lo había visto aún.

─Es…ha…vaya ─por lo visto no sabía cómo expresar la situación. Esas situaciones hacían que Isla viese a Bob de forma muy dulce, no lograba comprender del todo su mundo pero él lo intentaba─. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Ella volvió a reír. Este chico nunca tendría ningún remedio. Y por estas ocasiones, por todos los momentos que pasaba con Bob y las cosas que él le hacía sentir, se alegraba de ser una traidora a la sangre. Porque un mago sangre limpia, de esos estirados, no podrían hacer que se sintiese tan bien al realizar magia. Sintiéndose tan Black y tan Isla al mismo tiempo. Quizás fuese una de las tantas habilidades de Bob, quién sabe.

* * *

><p>¡Hoooooooola otra vez!<p>

¿Y bien qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco abrazos o tomates?

Eso de pedir reviews no me gusta demasiado, pero me interesa conocer vuestra opinión, así que si queréis podéis hacerlo por un review. Me gustaría poder mejorar y saber qué os parecen las cosas que voy escribiendo y la forma de escribirlas. De verdad, me anima mucho leer vuestras opiniones y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que... _¡gracias a todos!_

Nortia, espero de verdad que te haya gustado, y que sea más o menos parecido a lo que tú querías.

A los demás, os deseo... **¡UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

Nos leemos, _Garaella_.


End file.
